My Kucci Bag
by CranberryLolli
Summary: Arcee is a spoiled, whiny brat, and the other Autobots can't take it anymore! But guess what? The party's over! Exiled parody, pure crack. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

**I'm back people! XD Gosh I've been so busy. Sorry for not uploading :( Anyways here's a little parody of the MTV series Exiled. I love that show :) I'm so happy I finally raised a plot bunny. It just came to me XD Yeah!**

**This is pure crack. Rated for some sexual humour and language.**

* * *

"… But Optimus, I really want the chocolate! I really, REALLY want the chocolate! So I'm gonna go get some chocolate, and if you don't let me go, I'd hate you forever!" Arcee pouted.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to go attend a meeting with Ironhide later?" Optimus asked while playing Assassin Creed on his Xbox.

"But I really want the chocolate, $%#^! #%^!" All else was her gibberish bitchy crying.

"Alright, alright, enough with the whining already! We'll go get you some chocolate… after I kill this son of a bitch."

"And I want the ones with raisins. Lots and LOTS of raisins. If you don't buy me those, I'd hate you more than forever! #%^%^#%#!"

"Urgh…stop whining, bitch!"

* * *

"Sideswipe! Teach me the advanced combat move! NOW."

"No, you are not ready. And I ain't done with this freaking thing. So get." Sideswipe turned back to staring at a spoon, trying to bend it with his freaking mind.

"But I am SO ready! I'm awesome, I'm pretty and I'm awesome. So why won't you teach me? %^%&%#!"

"No means NO. Now go away, you whiny little thing."

"$%^%*&$#%%&! I don't friggin' care! You are going to teach me the move NOW, or I'll stand here all day watching you stare at that, URGH, spoon! $^&*$^!"

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Sideswipe stood up, bent the spoon and walked away.

"HEY where do you think you are going? I demand you to teach me NOW! Ugh! $$^%&*#^!"

* * *

Sideswipe, Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz sat at a table for a very important meeting.

"This has gone TOO far." Sideswipe crossed his arms. "She is such a BITCH!"

"I know right? She practically whines in my audio receptor 24/7! DUDE!" Optimus agreed.

"Hmm, I suppose she is a whiny, spoiled brat…." Ironhide nodded his head.

"And WHOSE fault is it?" All three doodles turned to the small silver one.

"Hehe, aww come on, she's awesome, pretty and awesome! Not only that, she has great sex with me every-"

"Ok, small silver one, we don't wanna know."

"What should we do?" Optimus asked desperately.

"Umm…. A few minutes later, after much discussion…"

"Jazz, what the hell?"

"Sorry!"

Ironhide straightened up. "Alright, let's get serious now…"

* * *

_A few minutes later, after much discussion… (That's my line, Jazz)_

* * *

"Are you positively sure it will work?" Sideswipe asked.

"As positively sure as the foot rubbing against my groin now," Ironhide said and turned to Jazz, who smiled sheepishly and removed his foot.

There was an awkward silence…

"… We have reached a decision."

"Who are you, Tyra Banks?"

* * *

"She's gonna complain and whine when we tell her later, I'm sure of it," Sideswipe said.

"Then, NO MORE Miss Whiny Little I'm-so-awesome Bitch! Bloody awesome!" Optimus raised his hands in victory.

"Sshh, she's coming."

The whiny bitch sashayed in like no one's business. "Hey what's going on guys? Did you buy a new Kucci bag for me? I've always wanted Kucci!"

"No we did not and will never buy a freaking Hucci bag or whatever that is for you. Now sit down, we needa tell you something," Ironhide said. Arcee pouted and looked like she wanted to start whining, but she complied.

"You are a good Autobot and we treasure you very much on the team. But you have been such a spoiled, pampered, lazy-"

"Whiny, complaining-" Sideswipe added.

"- Immature-"

"Bitch!" Optimus finished.

"… I was gonna say porcupine, but never mind." Ironhide paused for a while. "That's why we're having this important meeting today. We want you to become more mature and not complain about the smallest things. We want you to be more appreciative of the things we do for you, big or small. … Gosh this is so cheesy…"

Sideswipe continued, "So we're gonna send you away to live…"

"Da da di da da la!"

"… with the Decepticons."

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
